Nunca Será Um Sacrifício
by Aline Black
Summary: A única maneira ficar longe de Askaban era casando-se. Seria um sacrifício grande demais para ela aceitá-lo como marido? ( SSxHG ) (O universo de Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling. One-shot sobre o casal Snape e Hermione. Créditos da imagem de capa ao artista (somente as edições são minhas).)


**Notas da história:**

1\. O universo de Harry Potter pertence a J. K. Rowling.

2\. Todos os créditos da imagem de capa reservados ao artista (somente a edição é minha).

3\. One-shot de Severus e Hermione.

**Nunca Será Um Sacrifício**

— Você não pode fazer isso Hermione, é um sacrifício grande demais. - disse Harry.

— Isso não é um sacrifício, não estou sendo obrigada. — Disse Hermione.

— Pense no seu futuro como será? Você tem tantos planos e sonhos, vai desistir deles?

Desta vez era Rony quem a questionava, porque não podiam simplesmente aceitar sua decisão. Ela não mudaria de ideia.

Os três já estavam discutindo alguns minutos, não haviam chegado a nenhum acordo. Ele estava cansado de esperar, então entrou e interrompeu-os.

— Creio que já devem ter chegado a uma conclusão. Não quero esperar para ouvir algo que não irá me agradar, então vou me retirar.

Ele virou as costas para se retirar, Hermione ainda o olhava confusa, como ele pode achar que ela negaria ajuda-lo. Jamais negaria qualquer coisa a ele.

— Severus, espere um momento, — disse ela — não vá ainda.

Ele virou-se novamente para ela e a encarava seriamente.

— Eu já tomei minha decisão e minha resposta é sim, — continuou Hermione — eu quero fazer isso. Estou pronta para aceitar.

— Senhorita Granger, não precisa fazer isso. Não quero que se sacrifique.

Snape falou calmamente, como se o futuro e a vida dele não dependessem disso.

— Está ouvindo, Hermione, até o próprio Snape acredita que é um sacrifício.

Ela estava com muita raiva naquele momento, provavelmente eles nunca entenderiam o que ela sentia.

— Quantas vezes eu terei que repetir, para mim não é um sacrifício. Nunca será um sacrifício, porque eu quero fazer isso. Será que agora vocês entendem, — Hermione olhou direto pra Snape — eu quero me casar com você. Não apenas porque sua vida depende disso, mas porque eu tenho certeza da minha decisão. Minha vida pode sim ser diferente do que eu imaginava, mas será por minha escolha.

Snape se aproximou de Hermione, colocou uma mão de cada lado do rosto dela, de modo que não pudesse desviar o olhar.

— Senhorita Granger, não faça isso por pena, nem por caridade. Eu não quero ser o responsável por destruir seu brilhante futuro. Você, com certeza, sabe que o voto de um casamento bruxo é inquebrável, como um voto perpétuo. Tem certeza do que pretende fazer? Será para sempre.

Não se contendo mais, Hermione aproximou rapidamente seu rosto do dele e o beijou, o mais apaixonadamente possível, para mostrar a ele o porquê de ter aceitado o casamento. No início ele ficou imóvel, mas depois de alguns segundos, começou a retribuir o beijo apaixonado daquela jovem que acabou de salvar sua vida aceitando um casamento imposto pelo Ministério da Magia.

Harry e Rony estavam boquiabertos assistindo a cena de Hermione beijando Snape, não era algo que os agradava. Ela acabou vagarosamente com o beijo.

— Eu quero fazer isso. Quero ficar com você Severus. Ela falou bem próxima a ele, de modo que só ele escutasse.

Snape tentou se recompor o mais rápido possível e então retomar o folego para dizer algo a ela.

— Se tem mesmo certeza senhorita, vamos de encontro ao ministro.

Cerca de meia hora mais tarde encontravam-se em frente ao ministro da magia, ele que selaria os votos do casamento.

— Hermione, não precisa fazer isso. — Disse o ministro.

— Claro que preciso, quero Severus comigo. Ao meu lado é o lugar dele.

O ministro pareceu não gostar da resposta da jovem, mas não havia como voltar atrás, ele quem havia dado a ideia do casamento, como opção para Snape esperar o julgamento longe de Askaban. Mas nunca achou que uma bruxa o aceitaria como marido, havia se enganado completamente.

— Ambos estão aqui por livre e espontânea vontade? Perguntou dirigindo-se ao casal.

— Sim. — Responderam ambos.

Mas mais duas respostas foram ouvidas, dois sonoros "não" vindos de Harry e Rony.

— Senhores, eu me dirigia aos noivos. Gostaria que não interrompessem mais.

Hermione lhes dirigiu um olhar reprovador, os dois desculparam-se e o ministro continuou.

— Estendam ambas as mãos para frente, unam as mãos. Hermione segure firmemente as mãos de Severus, e você Severus faça o mesmo com Hermione. Ambos aceitam unir-se em matrimonio, aceitam serem fiéis e honestos, apoiar os sonhos de ambos, aceitam as diferenças e os defeitos que possuem e prometem honrar e respeitar um ao outro?

Não havia qualquer menção ao amor nos votos, pois não acreditava que alguém pudesse amar Severus Snape.

— Sim. — Novamente responderam ao juntos.

O ministro então executou a magia, Hermione sentiu um calor surgir e seguir de seus braços até seu coração, Severus sentiu o mesmo.

— A partir deste momento estão casados, e você agora é senhora Snape, Hermione.

Mesmo sem o ministro dizer que a noiva poderia ser beijada, Severus aproximou seu rosto do de Hermione e a beijou delicadamente nos lábios. Ela retribuiu carinhosamente o beijo de seu marido.

— Creio que agora temos que ir, — disse Snape — quero ficar com minha esposa. E aproveitar todos os benefícios de uma vida de casado.

Hermione corou e Harry e Rony olharam horrorizados para ele. Como ele ousou dizer aquelas palavras.

— Eu vou mata-lo. — Disse Rony vermelho de raiva.

— Você não irá fazer nada Ronald, ele agora é meu marido, — disse Hermione com as bochechas muito coradas — você não tem o direto de interferir em meu casamento.

Rony ficou calado e Harry perecia ter perdido a capacidade de articular palavras.

— Vamos, minha querida, temos muito que...fazer. — Disse Snape descaradamente, com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios direcionado a Rony e Harry.

Despediram-se dos presentes, inclusive dos dois jovem carrancudos, e de mãos dadas aparataram dali para um nova vida, juntos.


End file.
